2376
Events *Jezra visits Earth, and shows interest in entering Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;March *'27 March (stardate 52932.9):' Julian Bashir is nearly killed in a Section 31 attack. captain James Traficant is implicated. captain Patrick Ingrum assists in a successfully defending Captain Traficant. |Shadow Justice}} ;April *A Borg attack threatens the planet of Trunkola. ( : "The Return of the Borg") *'26 April (stardate 53012.6):' Section 31 makes another attempt on Julian Bashir. Patrick Ingrum manages to to thwart the attack, but Sara Jackson is caught in the crossfire. Using Vorta cloning techniques, Ingrum revives the young lieutenant. |Infinity|Baldwin}} ;June *'18 June (stardate 53149.9):' The encounters two Jem'Hadar attack ships while charting subspace currents along the Cardassian border. The is sent to investigate and determines that the ships are running under the flag of Khan. An away team consisting of Captain Patrick Ingrum, Bridget, Laura Bennett, and Sara Jackson go down to infiltrate Khan's headquarters and are briefly captured. |Evolution|Baldwin}} *'27 June (stardate 53173.5):' Patrick Ingrum briefs Starfleet Command about Khan and begins a relationship with Bridget. The begins regular patrols of the space held by Khan. |Blue Clear Sky}} *'28 June:' A subspace wave cripples several ships around the badlands, including the and the . |Blue Clear Sky}} *'Stardate 53470.7:' The Vendoth armada, having arrived in the Alpha Quadrant, attacks the Sol system. The Federation, aided by several other regional powers, is able to defeat the extra-galactic invaders. |United We Stand - Together}} ;August *'23 August:' Lieutenant Commander Ashley Morgan destroys a Borg transwarp hub in the Gelis Expanse and is infected with Borg nanoprobes. (Star Trek Crusader) *'25 August:' Commander Vanessa Yates is irreversibly poisoned by the Berthold implant when she comes in contact with nanoprobes that cleanse her of Omicron spore in her DNA. (Star Trek Crusader) ;September *'11 September:' investigates the source of the subspace wave in the Badlands. Bridget discovers she is pregnant with her first child. |Boats to Build|Baldwin}} ;November *'5 November (stardate 53517.6):' captain Patrick Ingrum marries Bridget in a ceremony at Quark's on Deep Space Nine. Admiral William Ross officiates the ceremony. |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} Births Deaths ;May *'3 May (stardate 53028.7):' Leonard McCoy passes away after an extended illness. He is buried next to James T. Kirk on the surface of Veridian III. |Home|Baldwin}} ;June *Fatalities during the Battle of Sol include: **Roj Che'dak of the Vendoth military. **VenQa' Re'Ijom. **VenQo' He'Oka. |United We Stand - Together}} Assignments and promotions *Peter Koester is promoted to Commodore for his actions and valor during the Dominion War. In part because of his actions during a situation where Starfleet-One is captured with the Federation President aboard, Koester is allowed to remain commanding officer of the starship . (Star Trek: Dauntless: "Crisis") *The is returned to duty after a Six Month Refit & repair work. Commander Ishara Enor placed in command. Ishara Enor is promoted to Captain. * Commander Samantha Boswell is assigned to the as the new Staff Judge Advocate. ;January *'3 January:' A general court martial finds Lieutenant Commander Donald Fergus psychologically unfit for continued duty in Starfleet and discharges him from service. (Eighth Fleet RPG) ;March *'11 March:' Andrus Wrenn leaves Betazed for Earth to enrol the Starfleet Marine Corps Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;April *'26 April (stardate 53012.6):' Sara Jackson becomes the legal affairs officer for the . |Infinity|Baldwin}} ;June *'18 June (stardate 53149.9):' is assigned to the for additional field training. |Evolution|Baldwin}}. ;August *'5 August:' Jake Marone is promoted to the rank of first lieutenant and assigned to the 114th Battalion on Caldos III. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;September *'4 September:' Darlene Hudson enrolled at Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *'11 September:' is commissioned and is invited to continue her duty assignment aboard the . |Boats to Build|Baldwin}} ;November *'5 November (stardate 53517.6):' Jaimie Petrelli interrupts Bridget's wedding to promote her to Lieutenant Commander. |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} ;December *'8 December:' Jack Bauer is promoted to Commander and assumes command of the starship . (Star Trek: Wineland)